


The Proposal

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Barba proposed to Carisi? This is the result!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Rafael envisioned how he would ask Sonny to marry him over and over in his head. Him on one knee at a restaurant, box in hand, asking him that most important question, and Sonny saying “ _yes_ ”. He wanted this to be perfect as he paces around outside the restaurant that they normally go to for their date nights. Not to mention, he arrived a little early and wanted to waste time. Well, that was the excuse he was going with.

They've been together now for over a year and he felt that Sonny was the one for him. Never in his life would he have thought that, especially in the past when he had other great loves:  Lauren Sullivan in 11th grade, Yelina Muñoz in senior year and beginning of college, and then there were those college flings. It honestly was a miracle he made top of his class when he graduated Harvard. He was quite a Romeo in his youth. That all changed when he became an up and coming lawyer in NYC. He barely had any time for himself, never mind anyone else. Every one of his friends and acquaintances was getting hitched and having kids while he slaved away to be the best lawyer he could be and becoming an ADA in NYC.

His hard work paid off by making a name for himself in the judicial world, which was both good and bad, depending on who you asked. There were times he wished he had someone to go home to, someone who could alleviate his stress. _Just someone_. And he would have never guessed that someone would be Sonny. Sonny Carisi. That very blunt, occasionally loud detective from Staten Island. Same person in the beginning he didn't care for and would give snide remarks to. Or when Carisi would try to show off lawyer skills he barely had, Rafael enjoyed telling him he was wrong. In fact, he lived for it. As time went by, something changed. He grew fond of him. This was very apparent in the way he addressed him from “ _detective_ ” to “ _Carisi_ _“_ and eventually “ _Sonny_ ”. 

Rafael himself had a few male lovers in the past, but he took pride knowing that he was Sonny's first. He remembers that day when Sonny admitted his affections towards him and how pink his cheeks were. Sonny questioned his sexuality since all he had were,  as he put it, " _chicks_ " and never a " _dude_ " and Rafael was the first man he felt attracted to.  That always felt good for him to hear. To hear the phrases " _you're gorgeous_ " and " _you’re sexy_ " from someone who was a decade younger than he and truly meaning it meant a lot to him. Rafael knew he was good looking and he always used this to his advantage; however, as he reached his mid-forties, he became less sure  of himself and then there's the issue of his weight. How it fluctuated throughout the year and how he was a little self-conscious of it. Partially, why he loved wearing vests so much. “ _A great vest will always hide a tummy if you have one_ ”, Rafael would tell himself. With Sonny, he was enamoured with it, calling it his " _pillow_ " and often times during their cuddle sessions would lay his head  on it.  Rafael found that endearing and made him less embarrassed about the changes that occurred when one gets older.  In fact, Sonny taught him to embrace it.

Recently, Rafael would join Sonny on morning jogs. He wasn't as fast as Sonny, but it wasn't like he was complaining either. Being behind had its advantages, visually speaking. He rationalised that reason as an incentive to run every morning. Or honestly, to jog. All he knew now was that Sonny was his and vice versa, and he couldn't wait to make it official. He exhales audibly as he enters the restaurant and makes his way to the patio, his heart beating faster and his stomach felt like it was tying itself in knots the closer he got. There was Sonny, completely unaware of Rafael's plan, sitting at a table, sipping coffee and looking at a menu.

“ _Hey Rafi, there you are_.”

“ _Yeah, was getting ready_ , “ he rubs his neck.

“ _Clearly_ ,” Sonny teases. “ _I got you coffee_.”

“ _A wise choice_ ,” Rafael looks at him. “ _I got something to ask you_.”

“ _Shoot_. “

Rafael stands right in front of him, gets down on one knee, as Sonny gave him an odd look. " _Mira, mi amor_ ". His heart was beating so fast he thought everyone on the patio could hear it. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a black velvet box.  His hands were so shaky that he dropped the box.  His cheeks flushed a deep crimson, whispering Spanish curses as he quickly gathered up the box. Luckily, the box remained closed before holding it up, opening the box revealing a ring. The ring was quite modest for someone as flashy as Rafael but he knew Sonny was never impressed by very ornate things. It was a black with an emerald band around the centre. His voice cracks a little, “ _W-will you marry me?_ ”

“ _Rafael, I-,_ “ Sonny blushes too, his blue eyes meeting Rafael’s green ones as he goes silent, gathering his thoughts.

Rafael was scared at how long Sonny was taking to respond. Was it too soon? Was Sonny not ready? Did he misjudge his timing? He was now dreading this as he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

 _“Yes_.”

It took Rafael a moment to register Sonny’s response. He couldn’t believe it. He was extremely grateful that he got the response he wanted to hear. He tried his hardest not to cry, but he was already tearing up as he slips the ring over Sonny’s finger. He smiles as he stands up, feeling very relieved.

“ _Don’t do that.”_ Sonny gives him a warm smile, standing up next to him. _“Ya gonna make me weep, Raf_.” Sonny kisses him gently, wiping away his tears.

“ _Shush_ , “ Rafael smiles under his kiss as he hands him the other ring, which was silver and blue in the middle. Sonny slips it onto Rafael’s ring finger as the few people who were out on the patio gave them a small round of applause. Both men sit back down at their table, officially an engaged couple. Now the next hardest question to answer: _what to have for dinner?_


End file.
